peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-15 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) * * Sessions *New Fast Automatic Daffodils #3. No known commercial release *Unsane #2. Available on "The Peel Sessions" Matador Records OLE 074-2 Tracklisting Part One *Hum: 'Sundress' (Single) Mud *Ray Tracing: The Internal Exterior (12" - Slodato) Irdial Discs 22 IRD RTC 1 DW47 *Unsane: 'Broke' (Peel Session) DW47 *''JP: "Well they're still making my ears bleed in a thoroughly satisfactory manner"'' *The Ukrainians: 'Venus In Furs' (LP 'Vorony') Cooking Vinyl DW47 *Radiohead: 'Anyone Can Play Guitar' (EP) Parlophone *Charlie Chaplin: 'Unleashed' (Single) Exterminator *Lotion: 'She Is Weird City' (7" B-side of 'Head') Kokopop DW48 *(news) *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queen (7") Clawfist HUNKA 13 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Music' (Peel Session) DW48 *Pele & The Young Giants: 'I Like To Be The Best' (LP 'Bend It '92') Exotica *Hardfloor: 'Acperience 3' (12" - Acperience EP) Harthouse HARTUK 1 (continues after tape flip) Part Two *Unsane: 'Body Bomb' (Peel Session) DW48 *Grenadine: 'Gillen (Except Sometimes)' (LP 'Goya') Shimmy Disc *Goats: 'Are You Down With The Goats' (LP - Tricks Of The Shade') Ruffhouse 72680 1 File x cuts in *Zaiko Langa Langa Familia Dei: 'Martin Ahanga' (LP 'Bako Bandela') Sonodisc LPS5504 *Nirvana: 'Breed' (LP 'Nevermind') Geffen - 1991 Phantom 50 number 48 '' '''DW48' *Cornershop: 'The Hanif Kureishi Scene' (EP 'In The Days Of Ford Cortina') Wiiija DW48 *West Bam: 'Mayday Anthem' (Single) Low Spirit *Terry Edwards: 'Totally Wired' (EP 'Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall') Stim DW48 *Thieves: 'Through The Door' (12") Nursery *''(strange tape edit - possibly the remains of a previous recording)'' Part Three *Sarcasm: 'No Straight Edge' (7" EP 'Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!') Slap A Ham DW48 *Lee Perry: 'Babylon A Fall' (LP 'Sounds From The Hotline') Heartbeat *Unsane: 'HLL' (Peel Session) *The Werefrogs: 'Nixi Concussion' (Single) Ultimate File d begins *Tastexperience: In My Brain (12" - Fantasy World EP) FUNR 003 File x '''ends *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Kyphos' (Peel Session) *Jive Five: 'My True Story' (LP 'Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop') Ace *Even As We Speak: 'Straight As An Arrow' (LP 'Feral Pop Frenzy') Sarah '''DW50 *Polygon Window: 'Quoth' (LP 'Surfing On Sine Waves') Warp DW50 *(news) *Big Black: 'My Disco' (LP 'It's Toasted' (promo only sampler)) Touch And Go *Bhundu Boys: 'Gonzo Nachin'ai' (LP 'Friends On The Road') Cooking Vinyl *Lois: 'Press Play And Record' (Single) K Part Four *Dinosaur Jr: 'Start Choppin' (Single) Blanco Y Negro *Cocoa Tea & Ninjaman: 'Swear In' (Single) Veirman File d ends File e begins *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Bruises' (Peel Session) DW50 *Camille Howard: 'Fireball Boogie' (LP 'Speciality Legends Of Boogie Vol. 2') Ace *Gloo Girls: 'Yo Blondie' (Single) Dionysus *Unsane: 'Black Book (Vol II)' (Peel Session) *Soukous Stars: 'Sinaweylo' (LP 'Gazando') Sterns *Bill Haley: 'Real Rock Drive' (LP 'Rock The Joint') Marble Arch *Trumans Water: 'Habits Are Spirits' (EP 'Laugh Light Lit') Drunken Fish *Sulphuric (Kris Needs): 'The Acid Chamber' (7" 'Better Come Together) Infonet DW50 File e ends Tracks marked DW47 also available on DW Tape 47 etc File ;Name * 1) 1993-01-15 New FADs Unsane a * 2) 1993-01-15 New FADs Unsane b * 3) 1993-01-15 New FADs Unsane c * 4) 1993-01-15 New FADs Unsane d * d) 1993-01-15 (incomplete) * e) 1993-01-15 Peel Show L395.mp3 * x) Drop 19's: Unsane ;Length * 1) 0:46:45 * 2) 0:46:46 * 3) 0:46:59 * 4) 0:46:59 * d) 0.40.30 * e) 0:37:38 * x) 1:33:19 (from 46:31) ;Other *d) created from L351 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML *e) created from L395 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available * 1-4) Mooo * d) http://tinyurl.com/nsj6arn * e) Mooo * x) Pates Tapes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Pates Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment